


Yeah, It Does Hurt.

by Everyoneisheretoday5



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/F, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, Luz is here to validate your emotions, Plants, Willow "I'll bottle up all my emotions right here and then I'll die" Park, hand-holding, headcanon that Willow summons different plants for different emotions, or for different people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyoneisheretoday5/pseuds/Everyoneisheretoday5
Summary: Sometime after the events of "Understanding Willow", things still aren't as perfect as you would expect.
Relationships: Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	Yeah, It Does Hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Since I wasn't happy with the story the first time I posted it, I added some stuff here and there to make the pacing better, and give the story more depth. Hope you're still okay with this version!

Time spent with Luz Noceda made Willow feel calm.

She didn’t have to listen to the somewhat degrading thoughts in her head, or the reminders of everything she could be mad about when Luz was speaking. Her voice drew you in, and the way she moved her hands just added to the story. Willow could watch her talk for hours, with her bright smile and twinkling eyes. She was a welcome distraction, and here in Luz’s bedroom, with nothing to disturb the peace, Willow smiled softly at her friend and felt the usual warmth grow in her chest. Once she hadn’t been careful, and little pink flower petals had started to float down.

Luz didn’t mind though. She had actually been quite giddy, and laughed, all smiles and sunshine, and Willow tucked her embarrassment at letting her feelings come out in her magic away to obsess over another time. 

Yeah, Luz was beautiful. Both in appearance and soul, but Willow valued the soul part over the other. It was what made her Luz Noceda, and there was truly no one else like her. 

Luz fell back against Willow’s shoulder dramatically, and she laughed, watching the girl wave her hands about while looking up at her with a confident grin. 

“And when I got there, Amity greeted me, and so I gave her a high-five, and she gave me one back! But then her abomination followed her lead and _sploosh_ my face was covered with abomination goo! No problem for me though, obviously.” 

Willow felt a sudden pang of hurt in her chest as Luz mentioned Amity. There was the same old anger that still seemed to persist, even after Willow had found out why Amity had stopped being friends with her. _There wasn’t a reason to be mean to me though! She could have just...avoided me…_

Willow gripped the blanket she was sitting on with Luz as memory after memory flooded her brain, of being mocked, teased, called insulting nicknames, seeing Amity turn away as Boscha harassed her in the hallways… all Amity. All Amity. It was all Amity, her and her stupid dyed green hair and snarky attitude and passive-aggressive comments that made Willow want to punch her in the face. 

She always had her eyebrows raised, and her back straight, showing off that she thought (or at least she pretended to think) she was better than everyone else, even in her body language. Willow remembered her coming to purposely degrade any smidge of confidence Willow had, whether it was in abominations, or math class, or history, or literally anything she did. If she had been forced to stop being friends with Willow because of her parents thinking that Willow's family wasn't "elite" enough, then why did Amity have to keep pushing that Willow was just "half-a-witch" even after the initial insult? Why did she have to enable her friends to do it? Sure she had seemed to become a better person, mostly because of Luz's influence, but... 

It was hard to believe she had changed, even after all of this time. 

What if she went back to how she used to be? What if she never held her promise true, and even if she didn't pick on Willow herself, still allowed Boscha to do it, while pretending not to see? Was it just a ploy to get out of her head? Amity didn't lie but what if- 

“Willow?” 

“Hm?” Willow snapped out of her angry trance and unclenched her jaw. _I didn’t even realize I was doing that._ “What’s up?” 

Luz sheepishly looked down to the floor, pointing to where her and Willow’s hand sat centimeters apart....now both trapped in a mess of plants and thorns. Thankfully they seemed to be pretty loose. “Your vines. Are you okay?” 

Willow’s stomach dropped for a moment as she stayed silent and gently willed away the vines, struggling to keep her thoughts at bay. Luz was looking at her with a nervous expression. _Why do my powers only happen without my knowledge around Luz?!_ She groaned internally, and shot Luz a small smile, hoping it would calm her nerves. She couldn't tell Luz she still didn't like Amity even after she apologized, they'd been through too much together.

Luz studied Willow's face for a couple of moments before breaking the silence. 

“...Was it Amity?” Luz asked tentatively, gently placing her hand on Willow’s. “I know she was a jerk to you for a long time.”

Willow relaxed a bit at Luz’s touch and softly gripped the other girl’s hand. It was easier to not be seething in anger and hurt when Luz was holding her hand. She had read somewhere it had some kind of calming effect on people in general. “Nah. I’m over that,” she whispered, the lie clearly present in her voice, much to her annoyance as the thoughts of Amity rose up again. “I mean, after I saw what happened with her parents, how could I not be? It’d be ridiculous.” 

Luz stayed silent for a couple of moments, staring at the floor before she put on a determined face and looked back up at Willow. “It’s not ridiculous. It’s perfectly valid to still be mad at her. She bullied you for _years._ Heck, I’m still not over a grudge where some stupid girl dumped orange juice on my head after I mentioned Azura to her too many times in 4th grade.” 

“That’s mean! Azura is _awesome.”_

“Heck yeah she is! That’s why I’m still salty. Also, that orange juice took _forever_ to get out of my hair. Thankfully she left me alone after that.” 

Willow nodded and hummed thoughtfully, absentmindedly rubbing Luz’s hand with her thumb. Luz scooted a little closer to her, and they leaned against each other in comfortable silence, Willow trying to focus on how warm Luz was, instead of the impending conversation. _It’s interesting how we can just have moments like these… it’s nice. She’s nice. I’m glad she’s… my friend._

Luz eventually broke the silence. “Anyways...what I was trying to say, is that it’s okay if it still hurts. Whatever emotions you feel about her, anger, sadness, all of the above and more, it’s perfectly valid. You never deserved to be treated that way.” Luz tightened her grip on Willow’s hand, trying to give it a comforting squeeze. “You know that, right?” 

_You know that, right?_

Willow felt tears burn at the corners of her eyes at the last words that Luz had said. Something about those four words just… struck some kind of pipe in her, and everything she had been bottling up for so long, all the pain and sadness and guilt she had felt for seemingly just being herself but not good enough for her best friend hit her all at once. Of course she knew she didn't deserve to be treated that way. If she didn't, she wouldn't have all of these feelings. But it felt awfully liberating to hear someone else besides Willow herself say that. Her breathing hitched. 

“Y-Yeah, it does hurt,” she whispered, admitting to Luz something she had been waiting to say for a long time, voice breaking. “It hurts a lot…” Tears swam in her eyes, and rolled down her cheeks, and then she couldn’t stop crying when Luz hugged her, years of everything she wished she could say filling her up to the brim and coming out in some sort of messy watery form that involved a lot of sniffling. And sure, she had acknowledged with a solemn tone that she didn't like Amity before, and what happened, because Luz always seemed to give her some kind of space to be vulnerable. But this time was different. 

“She didn’t h-have to keep coming after me, Luz,” she croaked, voice barely audible with her closed-up throat. “There w-wasn’t any requirement that she _had_ to follow me around with her stupid comments about my m-magic. She could have just left me a-alone. But _no._ At least if we never spoke to each other, I wouldn’t feel this way _now.”_

Luz nodded against her shoulder, and Willow returned the hug, holding onto Luz tight and hoping that she’d never leave. Luz noticed plants creeping up as Willow held onto her but she said nothing, entranced by the variety of flora that was starting to grow, from soft ferns, to small sharp vines, to petals and purple flowers, little branches with tiny multi-colored berries on them. 

"No one said that she h-had to let her friends bully me. Why did they even have to bully me in the f-first place?! Telling a person that they'll n-never be better, and that they're just half-a-witch does nothing for a person's self e-esteem or their powers. What did I even do to them?!" 

"You didn't do anything," Luz whispered into her shoulder. "that's why they're bullies. And Amity promised that she had changed, and that she wouldn't let Boscha pick on you, and she sticks to her promises, but if she doesn't keep up with it, I'll have a... talk with her. I promise." 

Willow smiled a tiny bit, and laid her head on Luz's shoulder, now trying her best to reign her emotions in. 

By the time that Willow had stopped crying, letting go of Luz ever so slightly, the entire room looked like a greenhouse, all of Willow’s conflicting emotions having slowly sprawled and moved across the small space until leaves tickled both Luz and Willow’s head, and they could hardly see out the window, because of the large flowers blocking the view. 

Vines climbed the walls. Ferns covered every corner, with leaves and petals littering the floor. Everything was completely covered in plants. It gave the room a nice feeling of fresh air, the dust replaced with the smell of sharp-yet-comforting new sprouts. 

It was beautiful. 

“Woah…” Luz said under her breath in pure amazement as she looked around and disentangled herself from Willow's grip. “Willow…” 

“Whoops,” Willow whispered shyly, voice rusty. She wasn't sure whether she should get the plants out just yet, although it was clear that if Luz was going to get any sleep, she needed the plants gone. Her little bed was covered with leaves and vines. “Guess I was really emotional..” 

“Ha, no kidding,” Luz smiled as Willow did a spell and put a flower crown on her head, making her almost blend into the environment. blue irises, with small red and yellow roses. “But that’s good. You just need to get it out sometimes. And I’m here if you ever need to talk alright?” 

Willow felt the urge to kiss Luz’s cheek out of pure gratitude (and maybe some romantic feelings here and there) but she suppressed the urge and instead smiled back, eyes still red from crying. “Same goes to you.”

Luz hugged her again, and Willow just melted, closing her eyes and letting the bad thoughts dissipate. Yes, she was still sad, and angry at Amity. That might not change. But with Luz by her side, she was certain that everything might work out, with whatever support system they had going on. 

Time spent with Luz Noceda made Willow feel calm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Moral of the story: Your emotions towards people who have hurt you are valid, and you deserve to process them, and talk about them!
> 
> Anyways, I might go back on this and fix up some things since I wrote this with no beta-reader, and awfully quickly. Hope you liked my fic!
> 
> P.S I have no idea how to describe what plants smell like. Ack.


End file.
